FaceDwarfsBook
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Les nains sur facebook accompagner de Tharanduil, Legolas et bien d'autres. (Oc x2)


**Qu'est que ca donnerais si les personnages de The Hobbit et plus particulièrement nos nains favoris étaient inscrit sur Facebook ?**

**La réponse est dessous !**

**(inclus OCs)**

IIIII

**Bilbo Sacquet** a rejoint le groupe **Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshild Le Magnifique**.

(_Balin, Bofur, Ori, Gandalf Le Gris, Oin et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Gandalf Le Gris** : Je n'ai jamais douté de vous un seul instant mon ami.

**Bilbo **: C'est surtout qu'ils allaient me menacer d'écraser mes pétunias…

(_Dwalin, Fili Durin, Kili Durin et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Kili Durin** est désormais ami avec** Tauriel**

(_Bofur aime ça_)

**Legolas **: Tauriel ? Mais… que fais tu voyons ?

**Tauriel **: Ca va y'a rien de mal !

**Legolas** : Tu es ami avec un nain !

(_Tharanduil The Best et 97 elfes aiment ça_)

**Kili** **Durin** : LÄà Fê3RMéè $âlLe Bl0ndDê !

**Tauriel **: …

**Legolas **: …

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Kili, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais… tu fais honte.

(_Tharanduil The Best, Dwalin, Balin, Dori et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Fili Durin** : Mais enfin Thorin c'est ton neveu tu… ouais non c'est vrai.

(_Thorin Le Magnifique, Legolas, Dwalin et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best **: Mdrrrrrrrrrrrr !

(_Dionisis Licornus, Bilbo Sacquet et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Legolas** : Je sais plus quoi faire d'eux…

(_58 elfes aiment ça_)

III

**Wonka Fabulosa** et **Dionisis Licornus** on rejoint le groupe **Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshild Le Magnifique**

(_Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Bilbo Sacquet, Gandalf Le Gris et Balin aiment ça_)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : J'AI DIS QUOI A PROPOS D'ELLES ?!

(_Kili Durin, Fili Durin, Dwalin et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Dwalin** : Quels est le con qui l'ai a inviter ?!

(_Thorin Le Magnifique et Dori aime ça_)

**Dori** : Oh nooooon !

(_Dwalin et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Gloin **: J'étais de bon humeur, je me connecte, je vois ça…. ma journée est pourrit !

(_Thorin Le Magnifique, Wonka Fabulosa et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Moi aussi je vous aime les gars !

(_Fili Durin, Kili Durin, Bofur, Nori, Bombur et 1 autre personne aiment ça)_

**Dionisis Licornus** : Le groupe des râleurs réunit au complets, et pour répondre à ta question Dwalin c'est ton frère qui nous a inviter !

_(Balin, Gandalf Le Gris, Ori, Wonka Fabulosa, Kili Durin et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Dwalin **: BALIN !

**Balin** : lol !

III

**Kili Durin** a écrit : Jj3êéè $uûiîiS tr0oOp CçoôNt3nt d'ê3trêèé $ûUûrrR FâAàC3b00k : )

(_Tauriel aime ça_)

**Dwalin **: Quel horreur !

(_Thorin Le Magnifique, Wonka Fabulosa, Fili Durin, Oin, Gloin, Nori et 16 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Je… … … … …

**Fili Durin** : …

**Tharanduil The Best** : PTDRRRR !

**Thorin Le Magnifique**: TOI DEGAGE DE LA AVANT QUE JE T'ARRACHE TES CHEVEUX UN A UN !

(_Fili Durin, Dwalin et 20 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Dionisis Licornus:** Je ne verrais plus Kili de la même façon :O

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Je suis la seule à n'avoir rien compris à ce qu'il a écrit ?

(_Fili Durin, Dionisis Licornus et Dori aime ça_)

**Dori **: Je te rassure, tu n'est pas la seule…

(_Fili Durin, Dionisis Licornus et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Bombur** a écrit : J'ai faim.

**Bofur** : Ben mange un yaourt.

(_Bifur, Dionisis Licornus, Kili Durin et 32 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Dionisis Licornus** aime la page : Notre conscience, on se dispute avec mais au fond on l'aime.

**Bofur** : Je crois que ça ne s'arrange pas…

(_Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Fili Durin, Bilbo Sacquet et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Peuchère !

(_Bofur, Fili Durin, Dwalin, Nori et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Tharanduil The Best** a écrit : Mettez un j'aime si vous me trouvez beau !

(_Tharanduil The Best, Tauriel et 255625 elfes et fan aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best** : Merci à tous (heart) ! :):) :): ) : ) : ) : ) : )

**Thorin Le Magnifique:** Tu croit que je l'ai pas vue ton propre "j'aime" !

(_Dwalin, Legolas, Gloin et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Legolas **: Père… que dire à part… POURQUOI ?

(_Tauriel et 60 elfes aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best** : Prend en de la graine Thorin ! Quant à toi mon fils, je ne dirais qu'une chose : PARCE QUE !

(_471 elfes et fan aiment ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Peuchère !

(_Fili Durin, Thorin Le Magnifique, Dionisis Licornus et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Legolas** : Ca fais deux mots…

(_Tauriel, Kili Durin et 77 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Thorin Le Magnifique** a écrit : Mettez un j'aime si vous me trouvez parfait !

(_Dionisis Licornus, Fili Durin, Kili Durin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Gloin et 25417 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best** : C'est tout ?! :)

**Thorin Le Magnifique**: DEGAGE DE LA !

**Tharanduil The Best** : Allons pas la peine de s'énerver, en plus ca fait venir des rides. :)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Moi au moins je ne me mets pas d'auto-j'aime !

(_Dwalin, Fili Durin et 18 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Fili Durin** : ET BAM !

(_Dionisis Licornus et Kili Durin aiment ça_)

**Dis Durin** : FILI COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS TE DIRE DE RANGER TA CHAMBRE IMMEDIATEMENT ?!

(_Thorin Le Magnifique et Kili Durin aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best** : Un de plus ou un de moins ne changerais rien )

(_107 elfes aiment ça_)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Ri-di-cule !

(_Dwalin, Kili Durin et 10 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Tharanduil The Best** : Ah tu admet enfin ta véritable identité :D

(_88 elfes aiment ça_)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Non… je trouve juste tes smileys ridicule, et toi par la même occasion !

(_Dwalin, Dionisis Licornus, Kili Durin, Gloin, Nori, Bofur et 96 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Legolas** : PERE ! Au lieu de jouer les provocateurs allez ouvrir à la porte qui sonne depuis 1heure nom d'un arc en béton !

(_Tauriel, Bofur, Dionisis Licornus et 46 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Fili Durin** vient d'écouter « Je voudrais déjà être roi – Roi Lion » sur Deezer.

(_Dionisis Licornus, Balin, Ori et 22 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Nori** a fais un score de 426512 point à Angry Birds

(_Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Dionisis Licornus et Wonka Fabulosa aiment ça_)

**Kili Durin** : Jjê3 TtE CÔôOn$s$3iIlLêêê CâànNdyY CrRrûùsH !

**Nori **: Hein ?

(_Fili Durin, Bofur et Wonka Fabulosa aime ça_)

**Dori **: Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouet à ce jeu stupide ?! Ca stimule ton cerveau et t'incite à FAIRE DU MAL !

**Nori **: Dori c'est juste un jeu AVEC DE STUPIDE PIAFF !

(_Ori, Wonka Fabulosa et Kili Durin aiment ça_)

**Dori **: Et alors ?! Tu leurs fait du mal !

(_Dionisis Licornus aime ça_)

**Nor**i : …Tu m'épuises.

(_Bofur, Ori et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Dwalin **vient de changer sa photo de profil

_(Balin, Gloin, Ori, Bombur, Thorin Le Magnifique, Kili Durin, Dionisis Licornus Et 59 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : C'est quoi ?

**Dwalin** : Grrrr !

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Euh… mais encore ?

**Dwalin **: Tu vois pas que c'est mes abdos imbécile !

(_Thorin Le Magnifique aime ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Ah.

**Dionisis Licornus** : Aaaah fallait le préciser que c'était tes abdos ! Je te met un j'aime !

(_Ori aime ça_)

**Dwalin** : ok.

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Attention il a mit un point il est énervé !

(_Kili Durin et Balin aiment ça_)

**Balin** : lol va falloir que je lui fasse des cookies !

_(Dwalin aime ça_)

**Dionisis Licornus** : Beau !

**Dwalin** : Cimer Albert !

**Dori**: Pourquoi on voit pas ta tête ?

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Ouais non mais, cherche pas.

(_Nori, Kili Durin et Dionisis Licornus aiment ça_)

III

**Thorin Le Magnifique** aime la page **Thorin ou le nain parfait !**

(_Dionisis Licornus, Fili Durin, Balin, Dwalin et 106 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Dis Durin** : Euh les cheville ça va ?

(_Dori, Gloin et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Tharanduil The Best** aime la page **Tharanduil ou le mec parfait !**

(_Tauriel et 216876 elfes et fan aiment ça_)

**Legolas **: Père….

**Tharanduil The Best** : Ne t'inquiète pas fils, un jour tu auras ta page aussi.

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Copieur.

(_Fili Durin, Dwalin et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Wonka Fabulosa** aime la page **Wonka ou la meuf parfaite !**

**Dwalin **: Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Ben une page créer à mon nom ou des personnes voient enfin ma perfection.

(_Dionisis Licornus aime ça_)

**Gloin** : Nous sommes entourés de narcissique…

(_Nori, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Bifur, Bilbo Sacquet et 24 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Fili Durin** : Et ma page elle est où ?

(_Kili Durin et Dionisis Licornus aiment ça_)

III

**Oin** a regarder la série **Urgence** et **Docteur House**

**Oin** : Je tiens à dire que ca ne vaut pas ma médecine, je suis assez déçu dans l'ensemble et je rajouterais qu'on n'entend pas trop ce qu'ils disent.

**Bilbo Sacquet** : Peut-être parce que vous êtes un peu sourd…

(_Gloin et Thorin Le Magnifique aiment ça_)

**Dori **: C'est pas qu'on s'enfout mais presque…

(_Dwalin, Gloin et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_)

III

**Kili Durin** a écrit : E3Llèé FàAîiT Dê3 MmMêè$ Rrê3Vês UûN RrrêEv3èé ! :$

(_Ori, Tauriel et 14 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Fili Durin** : Et dire que c'est mon frère… m'enfin bon je t'aime quand même fréro !

(_Thorin Le Magnifique, Dwalin, Nori et Bombur aiment ça_)

**Bofur** : Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que sa phrase ne veut rien dire ?

(_Dionisis Licornus, Thorin Le Magnifique, Dwalin, Gloin et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Wonka Fabulosa** : Et surtout, on peut admirer les deux façons dont est écrit le mot « rêve »!

(_Bofur, Dionisis Licornus, Bilbo Sacquet et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Kili Durin** : C'''êèé$st….. Ll'âAmôOûùR ! :$ :$ :$

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Ah parce que être amoureux te fait écrire comme un elfe ?

(_Dwalin, Dori, Bifur et 14 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Kili Durin** : N0N ! Llâ phHrâàsS3…

**Dwalin** : Bon moi je me casse sinon je vais me crever les yeux à force !

(_Thorin Le Magnifique, Dionisis Licornus, Wonka Fabulosa, Gloin, Nori et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Thorin Le Magnifique** : Mon pauvre Kili…

(_Fili Durin, Dionisis Licornus et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Odelalie ! Je vous présente la première partie des nains sur facebook ! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai eu cette idée en tête et maintenant je la met en pratique ! J'espère que ca vous a fait rire et oui, Kili en mode Kikoo xD sincèrement je le voit bien comme ça.**

**Avis et Review ? **


End file.
